


土哥生贺

by Liangmuzhai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangmuzhai/pseuds/Liangmuzhai
Summary: 很久之前的带卡车这边没放过来混个更算了





	土哥生贺

带土打了个哈欠，模模糊糊的从床//上爬起来，看了一下时间。  
果然现在床铺的另一边已经空了，只有留下的褶皱还能证明这里有人昨晚和他睡在一起。  
关东联盟那边过去了几个月了他怎么还这么忙啊……真是的……  
带土伸了个懒腰，打着赤脚走到了餐厅，不出意外的看到了卡卡西留下的字条，告诉他早饭在冰箱里，要热一下再吃。  
带土撇了撇嘴，谁不知道要热一下再吃……即使这么想着带土依旧觉得心里很温暖，即使笨卡卡这么忙还是关心我的嘛！他一边想一边把这张纸条细心的收到以前他存放卡卡西留给他的纸条的盒子里。  
随意的吃了顿早饭，带土在家也闲的无聊，于是就决定出门去木叶浪一圈。  
卿卿我我柱斑二人没毛病，卿卿我我的止鼬二人没毛病，卿卿我我的鸣佐二人也没毛病——妈的到处都成双成对的什么毛病？！欺负我我家笨卡卡忙是不是？！  
带土愤愤的浪了一圈觉得这天下已经没有他的容身之所了，只有卡卡西的奶子还有些余温。  
啊啊啊啊——笨卡卡不会忘了今天什么日子吧？  
带土一路上收到了来自不少人的礼物，比如老祖宗和柱间二人算在一起的各种各样的情♂趣♂用♂品；比如止鼬二人算在一起送的哲学书籍（绝对不带哲学符号的）套装；以及鸣人准备的一乐拉面券和佐助不情不愿的拿出的一小盒番茄；再比如水门老师特意帮他定做的面具；还有任然在旅行的琳送来的她新研究的伤药……  
总之就是少了最重要的一个人的礼物。  
带土颇为郁闷的窝在了家里的沙发上，直到快晚上七八点的时候他才听到卡卡西开锁进来的声音。  
“带土，回来的晚了点对不起啊……先过来吃蛋糕了。”卡卡西脱掉鞋，踩上和带土一套的情侣拖鞋把蛋糕放到了带土面前。  
“你这么久……就去买了这个蛋糕？”带土拿开盒子，里面是他最喜欢的红豆口味的蛋糕，但这家店子可是在卡洛斯地区啊！笨卡卡这个笨蛋居然跑这么远就为了给他买个蛋糕……  
带土说不感动肯定是假的，然而他依旧板起脸，严肃的对风尘仆仆的卡卡西说：“以后不许一天之内跑这么远！你本来工作就忙，这么折腾你身子早晚会垮！”  
卡卡西笑了笑，揉了揉带土的脑袋“好好，先来吃蛋糕吧。”说完就拿起刀把蛋糕切下两块，一块递给带土一块自己吃。虽然不爱吃甜的，但是看着带土吃的开心卡卡西也不觉得口里的奶油有多么甜腻反倒香甜起来。   
两个人吃饱了任然留下许多蛋糕，卡卡西把蛋糕放到冰箱里，回到沙发上窝在带土身边靠在他肩膀上。  
带土看着乖巧的靠在他肩膀上的卡卡西，他的细碎的银发磨蹭着他的脖子让带土心里痒痒的。他顺势抬起卡卡西的下巴，轻轻地吻在了卡卡西的嘴唇上。  
带土温柔的撬开卡卡西的唇//齿，用舌头舔//舐着卡卡西牙床。  
卡卡西愣了愣，接着环住了带土的脖子开始回应起带土的吻。  
这个吻是温柔而投入的，即使不激烈也让双方意//乱//情//迷。  
带土在卡卡西脸憋的有点红的时候才放开了他，反着水光的银丝从卡卡西的嘴角流下来让带土差点克制不住自己接着吻上去。在不自觉间带土的手已经解开了卡卡西的衣服，双手已经在卡卡西的腰上搓揉了许久。  
“带土，去床//上……”卡卡西的火种也被带土点起来了，卡卡西扶在带土耳边轻轻的说。  
妈的这时候不上不是男人！  
带土一把把身形不算娇小的卡卡西横抱起来，大步走向卧室。  
卡卡西被带急切的带土轻轻的放在了床//上，带土脱下自己的上衣后把卡卡西的上衣也扒了下来，他压在卡卡西身上轻轻的舔//吸起卡卡西好看的锁//骨。  
他的手也不闲着，一只手玩弄着卡卡西胸前的殷红，另一只手解开卡卡西的皮带，开始揉捏着卡卡西挺翘的臀//肉。  
“带土……我错过了你的18岁，我想在19岁这天把我错过的你的18岁一起补回来，我不知道送什么礼物你会开心……所以我想把自己的后半生给你。”卡卡西微笑着看着眼前带土，声音温柔的可以滴出水来。  
带土听到这话愣了愣，紧着笑了一声：“笨卡卡……你还真是……”说完他注视着卡卡西微弯的眼睛，认真的说：“听我说卡卡西，你即使不送我礼物我也会很开心，因为你就在我旁边这就够了，还有……”  
“你的后半生在你15岁开始就已经是我的了。”  
卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，接着笑了出来“我说哭包你还真是……这么多年都没变，总能说出让我没辙的话……”  
“我也只对你说这种话。”带土说完堵住了卡卡西的唇，拽下了卡卡西的裤子，开始挑//逗起卡卡西微微勃起的阴//茎。  
带土在自己第一次晚上遗//精之后就经常做关于自己和卡卡西的春//梦，然而总是在关键时候就醒了，因此每次只好自己动手，所以他即使是第一次和卡卡西真枪实战的做，但男人敏//感的那几个地方他还是知道的。  
带土的手开始套//弄卡卡西的阴//茎，指甲轻轻刮蹭着脆弱而敏感的包//皮。  
紧着他忍不住含住了卡卡西胸前的乳//头，用舌尖舔//弄着，然后一路留下稀碎的吻//痕到卡卡西的颈部。  
“哈……带土……”卡卡西因为生理上的快//感和内心的一丝羞//耻//心蜷起了脚趾，忍不住闭眼喘息着。  
“卡卡西，把眼睛睁开，我想让你看着我。”带土亲吻着卡卡西的眼睛，把他抱在了怀里；带土看到卡卡西睁开他已经有点水雾的眼睛顿时小腹一紧。  
反复的深呼吸了几下，带土冷静下来开始伸手开拓卡卡西身后的穴//口。  
从床头柜拿出早就备在家里避//孕//套和润//滑//剂，带土把冰凉的液体挤在手上，然后把一根手指探了进去。  
该死的又热又紧  
带土忍不住在心里暗骂一句，没一分钟的前//戏对他来说即使享受又是折磨，天知道他多想直接进去！要不是卡卡西的身体会受不了！  
有异物入//侵到身后的怪异感让卡卡西忍不住皱了皱眉，他抱住带土的脖子主动亲上带土的嘴唇，然后勾起带土的舌头交换津//液。  
带土才渐渐的试着探入第二根手指和第三跟手指，轻轻的用指腹刮蹭着肠//壁。  
“啊——”  
像是一阵电流钻入脊椎一样，卡卡西身子一震，然后小声的叫了出来。  
带土愣了一下，以为是卡卡西觉得疼了赶紧停下动作，紧接着又觉得卡卡西刚才的那声比起痛呼更想娇//喘，他忍不住恶劣的又磨蹭了一下之前那处。  
果然卡卡西身体又是一颤，甚至开始不自觉的收缩，吸住了带土的手指。  
“哈，笨卡卡你很敏//感嘛……”带土有些戏谑的看着卡卡西。  
卡卡西瞪了一眼笑得一脸猥琐的带土，平时这一眼扫过去带土可能会怂，然而在床//上这时候一脸潮红的卡卡西再配上有点湿润的眼睛只会勾起带土更多的情//欲。  
“放松点，笨卡卡，不然你会受伤的。”  
带土扶起自己已经涨的发疼得阴//茎，对准卡卡西穴//口一点点挤了进去。  
里面的潮热和紧致差点让带土失去理智，他尽量控制自己进去的速度不会伤到卡卡西。  
“喂，哭包，你还没带——”卡卡西的话还没说完就被带土强行堵嘴，硬生生的把剩下的话咽了下去。  
开什么玩笑都这时候了还想让他退出来？！  
带土观察着卡卡西的神情，哪怕卡卡西皱了下眉他都会停下来等他适应好了才开始动。  
终于全部进去了之后带土舒畅的吐了口气，然后扶住卡卡西的腰开始小幅度的抽//插。  
“哭包你是不行吗？快点——”卡卡西看着磨磨唧唧的带土接着说：“你要是不行——”  
没有几个男人会愿意被人说“不行”，这个不行指各个方面，哪怕是带土这种妻奴也不愿意听到爱人嘴里吐出“不行”两个字，特别是在床//上！  
“哈？这可是你自己说的，等会别哭着求我停下来。”  
带土有些生气的掐了一把卡卡西的臀//肉，他几乎把阴//茎全退了出去，然后用力地插到了底，接着他把起卡卡西的腰开始疯狂的抽送，每一次都重重的碾磨到卡卡西最敏//感的地方。  
“啊……嗯……带土……用力……”卡卡西双腿缠住带土的腰，趴在他肩膀上喘息着。  
带土把卡卡西翻过来，揽住卡卡西的腰开始从背后抽//插。  
“笨卡卡，你好棒——在吸//紧//点。”带土扳过卡卡西的头开始唇齿交缠，双手套弄着卡卡西不停流出透明液体的阴//茎。  
在带土这种前后夹击的攻势下没多久就射了第一次，带土又狠狠地插了几下射在了卡卡西里面。  
带土看着眼前可以称的上是淫//乱的情景吞了口口水，紧接着抓起还没缓过神的卡卡西又开始了下一轮进攻。  
卧室里回荡着男人的低喘声、淫//靡的水声和肉体之间的撞击声。  
到了深夜，带土在射了第三次而卡卡西射了第四次之后才停下来，一边的卡卡西已经累到不行昏睡了过去，带土回想着到后来卡卡西泪眼婆娑的求他停下来的时候特别想再来一发。  
考虑到卡卡西的身体带土打消了这个想法，毕竟才第一次，以后还有的是机会呢。  
带土抱起卡卡西，走到浴室放好热水帮卡卡西清理身体。  
把卡卡西放回床上带土又跑去冲了个冷水澡才回去睡觉，然后抱着已经熟睡的卡卡西才缓缓的睡了过去。

 

然后第二天，我们伟大的关东地区联盟冠军大人就请了一天假，听到这个消息前去探望的七班发现他们敬爱的老师的爱人——宇智波带土先生，正跪在客厅的搓衣板上。  
真是可喜可贺啊。


End file.
